Ruby Red
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Gwen was new and somehow got involved with Arthur, party king. Merlin was upset by the relationship, but when University started, he figured he'd be leaving his old high school life behind. However, when Merlin ends up as Arthur's roommate with Gwen's dorm room right across the way, things get even more complicated-especially when Merlin meet's Gwen's beautiful roommate, Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So, this is not my usual kinda thing at all because I wrote it as a school project rather than as a fanfiction. In fact, I changed the name to Gwen because I originally had something else. Still, I thought I'd put it up here so that maybe I can get some feedback, and besides I rather liked it :)_

 _So, anyway, I'm thinking the story is a modern AU, told by Merlin about Gwen and Arthur in a high school setting. This will likely be a one shot, but if anyone likes it, I can go more in-depth with the AU universe maybe? Idk, we'll see._

* * *

When I used to think of Kansas, images of corn fields, Toto, and scary old women on bicycles popped into my mind faster than a country farm house can land on an evil old witch. Now, despite Dorothy's perfect voice and miraculous discovery of Buena Vista color, another kind hearted girl from Kansas also steps into my memory. Gwen from Kansas was the new girl at my school in my junior year. I doubt I ever would have met her if she hadn't been the only other junior in my Physiology class. Being the only two without graduation on the horizon, it was only natural that we came together to try to pass the vocabulary heavy course. Starting out, we knew little about one another beyond the fact that she was as scared of earthquakes as I am of tornados. As time passed, however, I was surprised to learn about this intelligent, quiet voiced girl.

For reasons beyond my understanding, Gwen had fallen in with the wildest party kids in the school and miraculously she had become the girlfriend of the party king himself. He was most famous for hosting the functions where no one needed an ID to get anything, nor did half the people care who anyone else at the party was, only that they knew how to keep down their dinners. Gwen, on the other hand, was most famous for arriving and being odd, quiet, and not his type. Though the year, I learned more than I'd ever dreamed I would about this Gatsby lifestyle, but stranger than learning of the party-goers ventures, was hearing it all from the soft spoken Kansas native.

As the year passed, Gwen began to change and the only way I can describe it is that she became depressingly hopeful.

"I love him," she'd tell me when she spoke about her Romeo. "But sometime I wish we'd take life slower. He could just buy me flowers. We could have a laid back Friday night dinner and then take a walk, arriving at a little bench and enjoying the star light. We will, someday, I'm sure. I just don't know when."

Later, the sad hopefulness grew to encompass not only the never changing party king, but also the gossiping entourage that she called her friends. It seemed that they, too, were showing her that she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"They seem so nice," she told me one Monday after having some deep secret of hers spilled around the school. "I'm sure this was just a onetime thing. I'm sure they were just joking around. I can still trust them, right? After all, they're my friends."

On more than one occasion, I offered to introduce her to acquaintances that I had in a multitude of places. I even offered up my own little group, though we frequented the library more than we did big parties. At first, the idea made her shocked; she told me that she couldn't possible betray her friends. After a while, however, she accepted my offer, and yet she never showed up at lunch. The next day she told me that Romeo hadn't wanted to, and she couldn't leave the boy she loved. Anything he didn't want to do became forbidden territory. Despite being a Capulet amongst Montagues, it seemed that's where she thought she best belonged.

It wasn't until near the end of the year when Bonny and Clyde were found in the school bathroom doing only rumors know what. Long story short, Gwen was quickly falling apart. She seemed even quieter, sadder, and softer spoken then when I had first met her, despite her new experience with raging parties. Her so-called friends were the ones spreading most of the rumors and her perfect Romeo was about to break up with her. Finally, she decided that she would change something in her life, as there was very little left of what had once been her flowering kingdom. She sort of disappeared for quite a while, and no one really asked any questions. It seemed that the friends she'd so trusted had a newfound interest in fawning over her former boyfriend. He, meanwhile, didn't seem particularly concerned with keeping a steady girl by his side at the moment. Beyond that relatively small group of pre-senioritis lovers, it seemed that very few people even knew of Gwen's existence, and those who half remembered the small new girl who'd hung around Mr. Popular made few moves to see what'd become of her. For over a week, she didn't show up to Physiology, and I was left to fend for myself around a haggle of seniors a week from graduation.

On the day of the final, Gwen dutifully appeared. It was only a couple days before the end, and the senior were all squirming. The test was short and sweet, allowing time for watching Finding Nemo, which apparently was zoologically relevant enough to get the teacher out of having to control the summer fever in the room. On the last day of Physiology, which doubled as the last day of school, Gwen and I were the only two in the class, which cancelled itself when the teacher didn't show up. Gathering my fairly empty backpack, I bid the girl goodbye, but was stopped when she cast me a warm smile.

"Do you want to go to a party?" she asked me, relatively glowing with pride. "My boyfriend and I are back together, and he's throwing a pool party after school. I thought it'd be nice if you could make it."

I politely declined, but asked her to have a good time for me. When I arrived at my friend's own backyard summer bash, the smell of bbq was on the grill and the taste of watermelon was soon on my lips. I sat quietly for a while, enjoying Martinelli's Gold Medal Sparkling Apple-Grape Juice instead of joining the wild water balloon fight which had my friends soaking, screaming and laughing loud enough to be heard down the block. I couldn't escape forever, though, and when I found that someone's water balloon had made me it's mark, I leaped to my feet and joined the exciting endeavor of pummeling whoever it was who'd hit me.

I never really heard about or from Gwen after that year. She might have been there when we were seniors, but if she was she'd disappeared into the background once again. Without her in my class, there was no reason for me to ever see or speak to her. I wondered about her sometimes when I walked into the science wing, remembering how we'd studied aquatic creatures over by the tank now empty of goldfish and full of something I didn't recognize. I heard her name once or twice, I thought, but then I could have been mistaken. When she deleted her Facebook profile, she disappeared from my life completely. I can't say and will likely never know what become of Gwen from Kansas, but somehow I hope she found her Oz, somewhere over the rainbow.

* * *

 _AN: Please critique about the writing cause I have a couple days before this is due and it's still in a rough draft stage lol. Also review about the fanfic as a whole hehe. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** _Arthur will seem very OC for a while, don't worry, I am aware. His character will grow and change._

 _And thank you to my beta,_ HoRnIe DeMoN, for giving me some critiques and ideas :)

* * *

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we shall conclude our class with a quick read through, shall we?"

The clocked ticked slowly through the remainder of a summer class which, wisely or not, Merlin Emrys, soon to be University student, had voluntarily plopped into his life. While most people were out enjoying the summer sun, he was getting a start on detailing techniques in creative writing. Will had called the crazy, while his mother had the idea 'very bright', and in the end a mother's word is final.

The class had been interesting enough, and the little old teacher had inspired one and all with his obvious love of literal arts. Merlin hadn't picked a major at his university yet, but despite his mother's desperation for him to do medicine, writing was his first love. Still, he had placed two science classes on his schedule for the first semester of Uni.

Merlin's musings were interrupted when the teacher, Professor Sison, changed his tone to signal the ending of class. His announcement was accompanied with the loud zipping of backpacks, however through the din, Merlin heard his own name.

"Mr Emrys, can you please stay after class? The rest of you, have a wonderful little break before whatever you're doing this autumn takes precedence over your wonderful writings!"

Merlin sighed, stuffing his laptop into his bag before stepping to the front of the now relatively empty classroom. His smile was only slightly strained in his desperation to get out and get some food since he's skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Mr Emrys," Professor Sison drawled, looking over his glasses at the boy. "Young man, you had an interesting piece of writing for your final short story assignment. Was it true? Based off real facts I mean."

"Well, er," Merlin hesitated, unsure of how much he wanted to give away, however the old man laughed slightly and slid the paper across the table.

"Never mind," the man's eyes crinkled when he saw Merlin's joy at getting an A. "I enjoyed the story. Gwen sounded like a very sad young woman. It is very sad that she had no one whom she could trust. I too hope that someday she is able to find happiness. You are a writer, and author, a doer; I have seen your kind nature, I think you could help this Gwen, should you ever encounter her again."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled, holding the A paper close. He smile was somewhat sad, though, as he remembered the kindhearted girl who could have so easily been his friend had she allowed him to be. "Maybe I will see Gwen again, you never know."

"So, where you off to?" The professor asked, filing a few papers away. "What is next on your bright student journey."

"I'm going to University," Merlin smiled. "I'm taking a composition class, but the rest are much more sciency."

"Bah, science. Those scientists couldn't get anywhere without the gift of language to let them tell the world of their fancy ideas," the old man shook his head, causing Merlin to laugh slightly and shrug.

"My mother wants me to be a doctor," Merlin explained. "Or something in medicine."

"And what do you want to be?" Professor Sison stared up at Merlin, which made the boy shift from one leg to the other and shrug. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Good luck, young lad! May your studies take you far!"

Merlin shook the man's hand before smiling and scurrying away into the summer sun, leaving his studies behind at least until University began.

MERLIN

As it turned out, the weeks seemed short and before he knew it, Merlin had packed his bags and had hugged his mother goodbye. He was dropped off in front and shoved shockingly into the world of university. The campus arrivals seemed noisy and wild, so Merlin was glad when he dragged his meager amount of stuff into his dorm room. However, once there, he froze in his tracks.

Merlin's envisioning of a roommate was someone like him who he could whisper with at night and maybe play video games in the student lounge. The form that was arranging things in the closet was the complete and total opposite of everything he'd ever wanted, and Merlin dropped his duffle bags in shock.

"Hello, what have we here?" The blonde man, whom Merlin knew was attached to the name Arthur Pendragon, turned and raised his eyebrows at Merlin. The smaller lad's face had gone pale at the prospect that the Party King from his old school could a) possibly be attending his university and b) possibly be sharing a room with him.

Arthur studied him for several moments before realization dawned his face, and he let out an almost triumphant laugh as he clapped his hands in apparent glee.

"You went Weston, didn't you?" Arthur declared, not waiting for Merlin to reply. "You were in... Oh I don't know, one of those science classes with me... Chemistry! You're the one who set the lab on fire by mixing the chemicals!"

"Nice to see you too," Merlin muttered, lugging his things over to his bed, all of his enthusiasm leached from him in seconds.

"I didn't think I'd know anyone but Gwen here!" Arthur declared, which made Merlin freeze and turn.

"Gwen is here?" Merlin asked quietly, to which Arthur smiled and nodded.

"You know Gwen? Hm, not too surprised. She did seem to make the strangest of friends. Well, you can put your stuff in that corner. It's yours," Arthur pointed to a space created where the desk and the foot of the bed met, and Merlin turned and glared at him.

"I was going to put it under my bed and my clothes in _my half_ of the closet," Merlin spoke up, but his face turned red when Arthur dismissed that idea with a quick shake of his head.

"I'm using the closet, and under your bed is where the sports stuff goes," Arthur explained quickly. "My shoes go under my bed, _my_ clothes go in the closet."

"Lovely," Merlin drawled. "And where do my shoes and clothes go. Oh yes, and we are at a university so textbooks might need a location as well."

"Your things can go on the desk I guess," Arthur shrugged. "It's not like I'll ever use that piece of junk. Well, welcome, er, what'd you say your name was?"

"My name," the dark haired boy ground out. "Is-"

"Merlin!"

Both boys spun to see someone standing on the other side of the room that Merlin genuinely never thought he'd see again.

"Gwen!" Merlin's voice was shocked as the girl stepped into the room, joy radiating off her face. Arthur looked between her and Merlin before he stepped forward to stand beside her, placing a possessive arm around her waist.

"I see you do know each other," Arthur frowned, planting a kiss on Gwen's lips that made her blush and Merlin silently fume.

"Are you two roommates?" Gwen spoke up, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. "That's wonderful! It's so nice you can have someone you knew in high school. Arthur's sister arranged it so that I'm right across the hall. I like my roommate. I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm chattering again."

"That's alright, love," Arthur pulled her into another kiss which made Merlin grind his teeth and pull away.

"I'm going to the library," he muttered, grabbing some money. "I have to pick up textbooks."

"Goodbye Merlin," Arthur stopped kissing for a moment, and Merlin paused, looking back. He hesitated, his eyes landing on Gwen's, and then something in his heart softened and tightened at the same time.

"Gwen, wanna come with?" He offered. "You have your textbooks yet?"

"Actually no!" Gwen exclaimed. "And we have so much catching up to do! Arthur, I'll go and come right back. I won't be long, okay? I love you."

"You too, love," Arthur murmured, his eyes narrowing at Merlin, who smiled cheerily as he escorted Gwen from the room. Merlin had a feeling he's just made life a hundred times harder for himself, but he cared little. He had no romantic feelings towards Gwen whatsoever, but she was a good friend and his dislike for Arthur was growing by the moment. If he'd hated him in high school, it was nothing for the dislike that was currently growing inside his heart.

"You alright Gwen?" He asked her, checking her over quickly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Arthur is always like that. This year, though, he said we won't go to as many parties. Instead he said we'll go down and take night walks by the university lake sometimes!" Was Gwen's reply before she smiled and asked him all about her summer. Merlin simply forced a smile and reciprocated in the conversation.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! :) Looks like I'll be continuing this story for a while._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter! Also thanks to those of you to Favorited and followed :)_

 _Another thank you to my beta HoRnIe DeMoN who helped me get the little grammar mistakes and stuff our of this chapter. Thank you!_

 _Emjoy :)_

* * *

"So, what made you decide to come here? Oh, statistics seems hard..."

Merlin chatted to Gwen as they picked their books from the library. They had discussed the last year of their lives as well as their summers, and it made Merlin beam to know that Gwen had spent almost the whole summer doing what she wanted-volunteering at a blood bank- instead following Arthur around and taking his every command in stride.

"I liked math in high school," Gwen told him, thanking Merlin when he helped her lug the heavy book into her large bag. "And besides, it's necessary for my major. Nursing, you know. They say this school has a very good program."

"I didn't know you wanted to go into nursing," Merlin smiled brightly, pushing his chemistry book into his backpack.

"Oh, I always have. I just didn't really talk about it much before," Gwen smiled, though somehow this piece of information made Merlin sort of sad. He wondered vaguely what else Gwen had kept a secret when he jumped as he realized she'd been asking him a question.

"What's that?" He blinked. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You have chem," she pointed to his book now concealed within his backpack. "So do I. When's your class?"

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 10:30 until 12:00," Merlin told her. "You?"

"Same!" Gwen cried in glee. "This is wonderful! Let's study together, shall we? Like we did in physiology. You're not going into nursing, are you?"

"My mum wants me to be a doctor," Merlin explained with a small sigh. "So it'll be nice to have you to bounce ideas off of in chemistry. My courses are pretty heavy... I've got Chemistry, Composition, Calculus, and Biology. Not much time for goofing off for me!"

"Oh my, that is a lot of work!" Gwen agreed. "Well I will always be very happy to help you, Merlin. You were always one of my better friends in high school. You never wanted anything from me, you were just friends because you were very nice, and now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"No no, that's alright," Merlin found himself telling her. The idea of him being one of her 'better friends' made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. He'd hardly been a friend in high school, more like a kind acquaintance. The idea that she'd considered him a 'better friend' made him fear what in the world her social life had done for her mentality as far as friends went. Still, the thought of having a study buddy did appeal to him, and it might keep her away from such people (like Arthur) so he added, "You don't need to repay any favors, but I would love to study with you any time you're free."

"Alright, we'll do that," Gwen beamed. "Arthur doesn't like studying, but I need to to get good enough keep up my grades. I don't have the money to not do the work but also not mind my grades, you know? Each grade really matters for me."

"Me too," Merlin agreed, wondering if she was insinuating that Arthur was planning on bribing professors, or just that he had something planned after University anyway so he didn't need to really be here… or what. "Well come on, let's explore or something! I only just got here, I don't really know where things are yet."

"Oh no, I should get back to Arthur," Gwen smiled. "I said I'd be right back. Perhaps you can meet my roommate then too! Then again, she might still be out chatting with those sorority girls… She and Arthur both plan on rushing. I know Arthur wants me to, but I'm not sure I want to be part of a sorority…"

"Well I can tell you quite plainly that I do not plan on being in a fraternity," Merlin told her with a snort. "So if they go off and leave for that, then I'll still be here for you."

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen smiled, stepping past some upperclassmen that was were calling up to someone on the balcony. Gwen pushed the door of their dorm house open and Merlin tottered in with the books that didn't fit in his backpack clutched in his arms, his elbow hitting their floor on the elevator.

"Do you want me to help you carry something?" Gwen asked suddenly. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier!"

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Merlin smiled cheerfully. "I might as well get used to it… Come on, let's get you back to Arthur, I guess."

The two entered the elevator, waiting until the doors popped open again and they could hurry down to Merlin's room. Merlin balanced his books against the wall as he fished out his key before throwing the door open and dropping his books unceremoniously on the desk. It wasn't until then that he realized Arthur wasn't in the room, and Gwen was looking somewhat glum at this fact.

"I came back quickly, didn't I?" Gwen frowned, and Merlin's blood boiled at the prospect that such a trivial thing as Arthur leaving Gwen could make her sound so decidedly dejected, and he was about to give some off handed snark about the prat when the blonde's voice suddenly echoed down the hall.

"There you two are!" Arthur declared with a happy laugh. He marched down the hall and swept Gwen into his arms, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before taking her backpack and shouldering it himself. "Wow, love, that's heavy! You don't need to worry about carrying that. Sorry, I was just down the hall calling to Leon. He's the head of the best fraternity at the college, in case you didn't know Merlin. There's a student lounge with a balcony and I happened to see him walking by, so I got his attention. We're invited to the back to school party, Gwen!"

"Oh, that's lovely of him to invite us," Gwen smiled, smoothing back Arthur's hair, and Merlin snarled to himself before spinning and marching back into his room.

"I told him I have a roommate who might want to come, and you're invited too," Arthur suddenly called to Merlin, who froze in his tracks.

"Me?" Merlin turned slowly, his face clearly shocked. He glanced from Gwen's overjoyed face to Arthur's which ranged somewhere between joy and a sort of superior snark, and Merlin vaguely wondered if Arthur was toying with him.

"Yeah you, there's no other people I know with a name as dumb as Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, which made Gwen chide him quietly. Merlin studied the pair for a moment, before deciding with a shake of shaking his head.

"Er, no that's alright. I think I'll pass," Merlin told them both. Though he was a little in awe at being invited, when he really thought about it, he wasn't completely shocked. Gwen had invited him to such parties time and again when he'd known her. He didn't need that in his life which would already be complicated with school work. "Thanks though."

"Oh please come!" Gwen asked him hopefully, but Arthur just snorted.

"Oh, don't even try with him," Arthur told her gently, now casting a dark glare at Merlin. "If he possibly thinks he should turn down an invitation like this, he isn't worth our time. Come on, Gwen. You have to meet Leon!"

Gwen shrugged sadly at Merlin before letting herself be swept along by Arthur over to the elevator. Merlin watched them with a blank expression until they disappeared into the elevator doors and then he marched into his room, collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

MERLIN

By the time Merlin finally woke up, the day had turned to night. Merlin yawned and stretched before checking the clock to see he'd apparently missed dinner. Thankfully he had an energy bar stashed away which Merlin chowed down on before realizing he should call his mum. She'd still be awake at ten at night. He pushed her contact on his phone and moments later she answered the phone, admonishing him for not calling her sooner.

"Sorry mum," Merlin told her. "I took a nap and ended up missing even dinner! No no, don't worry mum, I have an energy bar. It is enough! Don't worry, I won't starve, I promise. No really, it's okay I'm not even that hungry! Yeah, so anyway guess who's my roommate? That prat from my old school, that guy I mentioned a couple times, Arthur Pendragon! Yeah him! No he will not turn out being nicer than I used to think! No I haven't, not really, except Gwen. Do you remember me mentioning her? Yeah her! Yeah, they're still together. Arthur's not here so I think they're at some back to school party or other right now. Anyway, I got my text books today with Gwen. It seems like enough. No I won't steal his girlfriend! Honestly, mum. Yeah, okay goodnight. I love you mum. Talk to you later."

Merlin hung up and then texted Will, sending a picture of his dorm room. It didn't take long before Will replied, sending a text of himself at some freshman back to school orientation thing. Merlin wasn't sure if his school had anything for freshmen, but he didn't feel like finding out. Instead he marched over to _his_ desk. (If the closet was Arthur's the desk would be Merlin's.) He flipped a lamp on and then began reading the first textbook he could grab, Chemistry. The first chapter was mostly review, which made him smile. He was reading for some time when he heard the door to his room slam open, and he turned to see a thoroughly drunk Arthur stumble into the wrong bed and collapse, which made Merlin's nose wrinkle. Gwen was standing in the doorway, biting her lip as she met his eyes.

"Can you please take care of him?" Gwen asked Merlin softly. "I should turn in. I mean, I can if you can't. I'm sorry; I probably should tuck him in…"

"No, don't worry about it," Merlin told her. "Go on to bed Gwen. You, uh, have a good party?"

"Yes, thank you," Gwen smiled, nodding once before gazing at Arthur in an almost motherly fashion. She knelt beside him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room. Merlin stood, gazing at the snoring Arthur in disgust before glancing at Arthur's own empty bed. Merlin considered trying to lug Arthur into the correct bed; however he gave up that idea in moments. Arthur looked like he weighed more than two Merlin's put together. Instead Merlin simply lugged Arthur's limp legs onto the bed. He stared at Arthur for a moment more, before turning out the desk lamp and getting himself ready for bed.

So this was what his roommate was going to be like after parties…. Wonderful…. (Not)

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! Let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** _Okay, this is the last sort of set up chapter I think and the story will pick up a lot more next chapter with some new (old) characters showing up like Gwaine, some Merlin hurt/comfort, and the showing of some good ol' Merlin character interactions. For now, enjoy this one! (Also thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it :) )_

 _Also, again a big thank you to HoRnIe DeMoN who has been helping me out with tips and edits, as well as story idea! Round of applause :)_

* * *

"Get out of my bed!"

Merlin awoke with a start as he felt the warmth being ripped from his body, and he jerked upright with a yelp.

"Ow! And be quiet, will you?" a voice muttered. Disoriented, Merlin blinked and looked to the side to see Arthur Pendragon rubbing his head with one hand while the other covered one ear. Arthur moaned and stomped away to the bathroom leaving Merlin to groan and roll out of bed, longing for his blanket to come back to him instead of being drug into the bathroom after Arthur.

Merlin shivered in the cool autumn air as he was wearing only a Doctor Who t-shirt and flannel pj bottoms. He snatched a brown coat before changing into thick jeans and yanking a comb through his messy tangle of hair. In a matter of moments he'd yanked on black converse and had stuffed everything in his knapsack. . (I broke that first sentence into two, it felt a little too long and run-on)

"Aren't you a busy bee," Arthur grumbled as he emerged from the bathroom, his face pale. "Well, go away to breakfast. Grab me something?"

"Uh, no," Merlin shook his head, snatching the blanket out of Arthur's hands. "Get your own breakfast, you prat!"

"Ugh, stop yelling," Arthur moaned again, rolling back into Merlin's bed before curling up in a rather pathetic little ball with his pillow over his head.

Merlin stood there for a moment, watching Arthur attempt to sleep off a bad hangover, before giving a deep sigh.

"Donut or bagel?" Merlin muttered.

"Huh?" Was the eloquent response.

"Do you like donuts or bagels!?" Merlin's voice intensified, to which there was a muttering of the word donut.

"Course you do," Merlin muttered. "Don't expect me to ever get you anything again. Maybe I'll get you a bagel just because!"

Arthur didn't reply with anything but a loud snore, and Merlin let out a sound of frustration. After washing up, he stormed from the room only to run smack dab into someone opening the other door across the way.

"Oof!" Merlin grunted before rubbing his forehead and blushing in embarrassment as he looked into the bemused face of a dark haired, pale skinned woman coming out of the door, followed by Gwen.

"You must be Merlin," the girl spoke, her voice a half smirk, though kind. She held her hand out with a smile, giving his a far harder shake than he'd expected. "I'm Morgana, Arthur's sister. Well, stepsister, really, but who's counting? Gwen told me about you; she said you're one of her best friends from school. I couldn't wait to meet you."

"Oh! Well, nice to meet your too!" Merlin blushed again when he realized that he was still holding Morgana's hand, and he let go quickly.

"We were just going to breakfast," Gwen spoke up. "Would you like to join us? And where's Arthur? Is he alright after last night?"

"Yes sleeping it off," Merlin spoke bluntly before quickly adding. "And I'm getting him a donut if they have them. He's okay, though, Gwen."

"Of course he is," Morgana rolled her eyes. "Arthur has never known when to stop. Gwen helps with that though; he'd be lost without her."

"He'd manage," Gwen argued weakly, before gasping. "He's meant to call your father this morning!"

"Oh don't fret, I'll phone up Uther," Morgana shrugged, smiling encouragingly at Gwen. "I can calm his temper, and besides he'll be very proud when he hears that Arthur is already in with the Knights."

"The Knights?" Merlin asked in confusion. "Isn't that our school mascot?"

"It is also the name of the fraternity that he went to the party at," Morgana spoke knowingly. "They're a very old one, Uther was a member. It's very prestigious. Uther will be very proud."

"Oh…" Merlin trailed off, half confused and half disgusted. If Uther would be proud of his son going out and getting so drunk he couldn't even get his own breakfast the next day, Merlin had a few doubts about the man.

"Well, here we are," Gwen chirped happily as the entered the crowded cafeteria. Towers of food were set out on all the buffet tables, and Merlin's stomach gave an anxious grumble when he smelled the sweet blueberry pancakes being brought out. Gwen scurried off to gather some bacon and eggs, while Morgana chuckled at Merlin.

"You look like a little boy on Christmas," Morgana joked lightly. "Why don't you get a little bit of the food before those blokes eat it all."

She motioned to a table of upperclassmen whose table was piled high with food. Merlin's mouth dropped a little bit when yet another plate was brought over before the boys dug in, forks and hands flying.

"Those are his future buddies, they've got the right stomachs."

"Hm?" Merlin turned back to Morgana, who gave a little chuckle.

"The knights," Morgana explained. "Notice they're up, or most of them. They're better at holding their drinks after all this time. I'm sure Arthur will learn. Anyway, you can stay and stare, but I want an omlet. I'll be seeing you, Merlin."

Merlin blushed as her hand swept across his for a moment before he scampered off to gather a bit of food. Glancing back at the knights, Merlin smirked as he grabbed a simple donut hole to give to Arthur later. That would be fun, so long as Arthur didn't kill him with his much larger bulk… Oh well, then he wouldn't have to take chemistry, Merlin smiled to himself.

Looking around, Merlin spotted Gwen and Morgana at a table in the corner of the room, He was just beginning to head over when he felt something hit his side and he fell to the ground with a soft 'oof'.

"Hey, watch it!" An annoyed voice declared as Merlin picked up himself up, staring in dismay at his spilled food.

"Same to you!" Merlin retorted before he looked into the face of whoever had run into him, and swallowed. Whoever it was was part definitely of some sports team, probably wrestling. His face was fairly enraged, which made no sense since _he'd_ run into Merlin and his food hadn't spilled. Still, Merlin muttered out an apology and hoped to be done with it, however the beefy boy snagged his arm.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," the boy warned Merlin, his voice still a bit heavy with alcohol, and Merlin gulped as he nodded.

"Hey, Val, come on buddy," a boy- no, man- came over and placed a hand on Val's shoulder and began to steer him over the Knight's table. "Let's go, bud, get you some coffee to sober up. Hey, sorry kid! Move along."

Val snarled back at Merlin as the man lectured him on how they didn't pick on people in their group. Seeing Val's angry face, Merlin decided moving along was a good choice, so he snatched some more food before scurrying over to Gwen and Morgana's table before any more accidents could occur.

"You okay, Merlin? I was worried, I saw what happened," Gwen spoke up the moment Merlin sat down.

"Oh, he's alright Gwen," Morgana smiled as she delicately ate some omelet. "Merlin's a big strong boy, he can handle any old knight, can't you Merlin?"

'Uh… Yeah!" Merlin agreed quickly, his cheeks pinking again when Morgana snorted a bit and chuckled.

"Well I was still worried," Gwen told him. "Leon told me last night that I should look out for Val. He can take a disliking to someone, and then bother that person for the rest of the year! Besides, they're all a bit hungover and in very bad moods, I'm sure. Some might've even drunken a bit this morning..."

"Oh, great," Merlin sighed, shrinking in his seat.

"Oh, who could take a disliking to Merlin?" Morgana smiled, and Merlin couldn't tell if she was serious or joking, so he simply shrugged and settled his eyes firmly on his plate.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't pick on you," Gwen told Merlin gently. "Don't worry yourself."

Merlin had no such hopes, in his previous school he'd often played the part of the odd one out, however he forced a cheerful grin upon his face and began to scarf down breakfast. After the meal was over, Gwen and Morgana wandered off to look at clubs while Merlin decided he'd head over to the dorm to leave the donut hole for Arthur before finding something fun to do. However, when he got in, he was surprised to see Arthur was half awake and speaking on the phone with someone. When Merlin walked in, Arthur's eyes widened, and he motioned wildly for Merlin to be quiet.

"Yes father," Arthur then spoke, his eyes holding a warning for Merlin should he make any noise. "It was a grand time last night. Of course I'll be joining them. I have plans to meet them today for… Lunch! I will father. It was very good speaking with you."

When the call ended, Merlin gave Arthur a funny look as he tossed him the donut hole.

"Have a nice breakfast," Merlin smirked, however the look on Arthur's face made the humor die inside Merlin a little.

"Oh…" Arthur trailed off, clearly disappointed as an almost sad look placed itself upon his face, which made Merlin's brow furrow in confusion.

"Look, you can get your own breakfast, you know," Merlin shrugged. "Now I'm heading down to find something fun to do."

"Isn't breakfast over?" Arthur asked meekly.

"Well then you can wait until lunch," Merlin rolled his eyes, however Arthur looked so thoroughly upset by this idea, that Merlin sighed and grabbed another energy bar from his backpack and tossed it to Arthur.

"I don't like this kind," Arthur told Merlin firmly, who shrugged.

"Take it or leave it," Merlin told him. "Now I'm leaving."

"Can I come?" Arthur asked hopefully, ruefully tearing the energy bar open and munching on it.

"Why would you want to come?" Merlin muttered to himself, his face skeptical. Why would Arthur even want to be seen with him? However, Merlin added. "I mean… Sure? I'm just going down to the club fair."

"Sounds okay, so long as we find Gwen." Arthur told him, to which Merlin gave a deep sigh. However, he led the other boy from the room and down toward the fair. On the way they passed the Knights, who gave Arthur a friendly wave. All except Val, that is; he simply growled at Merlin, which made the smaller boy shrink again. Well, looks like he had one person to avoid. Hopefully it would stick at one, and not skyrocket to the rest of Arthur's huge new friends.

"Arthur!" Gwen suddenly run up, placing a kiss upon Arthur's cheek, and Merlin sighed. Well, he didn't feel like third wheeling so he wandered away, not noticing as a portion of the knights broke off from the others and discreetly followed him.

* * *

 **An:** _Okay, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Thanks to all of you who are reading and following this story :) Your support is much appreciated!_

 _Again, a big thank you to HoRnIe DeMoN to helping out with editing!_

* * *

Merlin's view of University - at least what he'd expected when he was in school - was that he would suddenly be a new, better person; one bursting with independence and a sudden spirit for adventure with much less fewer ideas for procrastination ideas floating around his mind. To his sudden shock and disappointment, he was realizing that he was still the same person. He honestly felt no change inside himself. He honestly felt worse than in school because at least then he'd had Will and a few other old friends to keep him on track. Suddenly, he felt very alone.

As these thoughts wandered through Merlin's mind, he pondered where he was going and suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea. He had wandered into an older part of campus which was shadowed in old brick buildings and old shady trees. which hadn't been trimmed recently. It would be have been beautiful and relaxing if Merlin didn't have the that sudden prickle in the back of his neck; the kind ones gets when one is being watched.

A crackle in the dry leaves behind Merlin made him spin, and then he stumble backwards when he spotted four burly boys who were verging on manhood not only in age but also in bulk. At the head of them stood Val, who grinned grinning victoriously; and Merlin's heart caught in his throat before he turned and ran.

A cackle followed him and he soon realized why when, like a bad action film, he reached a dead end and he spun again.

"H-hey," Merlin swallowed, attempting to stand his ground. "W-what do you want?"

"You almost got Val kicked out," a slick man who reeked with superiority complex stepped smoothly forward. "You've upset him and us as well."

Val almost started to lunge forward, clearly more brawn than brains (or perhaps the alcohol on his breath was blocking whatever smarts got him into this University). The man who'd spoken earlier lay a steady hand on Val, and the larger man stood back glaring predatorily at Merlin. His focused switched to the dark haired man who stalked toward him, driving Merlin back against the brick wall until he had no choice but to simply flinch away from the sneering man in front of him.

"So, you're Arthur's roommate," this man stated. How he knew this, Merlin had no idea, but he simply nodded, watching the man like a hawk. "You don't seem like much, but I'll give you a chance. See, I don't want Arthur to join the Knights. Everyone knows this, so there's no keeping it a secret. So, and I figure you can help us with this."

"Oh?" Merlin tried not to squeak.

"Yes," the man nodded earnestly, leaning in a little too close for Merlin's liking. "If you can keep him from going to parties or really attending any of our events really, it would be most appreciated. You'll be rewarded of course. Whatever Anything you want, Merlin. Of course what do we have to offer besides some money and an occasional invitation? Those are very useful things though, you know. Being a member of our little group gives you loads of connections, and I'm sure a little boy like you is dying to get connections and be successful."

"And why don't you want Arthur to join?" Merlin spoke up, completely confused. Wasn't Arthur one of these uncouth, upper class groupies?

"Let's just say he's a threat to what us four desire, so we want him gone. Do what you will, convince him we hate him or he's not wanted. Convince him that we'll make life miserable for his dark haired girlfriend, but make him go away. Understood?"

"Gwen?" Merlin spoke up suddenly, his hackles rising when his friend was mentioned. "You can't threaten her, or me, or Arthur, or anyone for that matter! Who do you think you are?"

"Someone with who has a whole lot of power," the man smirked dangerously. "Or I will, if you keep Arthur out. Will you do that?"

"I don't want to get involved in anything that has to do with you, any of you! Arthur or anyone else!" Merlin cried, trying to push by past this man. "Let me by! Move!"

"I'm afraid you must agree or suffer the consequences," the man shrugged, to which Merlin stared before shaking his head.

"What are you, some kind of cult? I don't care about whatever you want or whatever you're doing! I don't want any part of it! Let me go!"

The man studied him, before stepping back with a far too casual shrug.

"Fine, your decision," the man stepped out of the way. "I am sorry you didn't choose otherwise."

Merlin studied the group before slowly attempting to slink away, however Val and the other two men, a ginger and a brunette, blocked his path. In moments he Merlin found himself pushed to the ground, his hands snaked around his head in a futile attempt to protect himself against a suddenly flurry of pain that exploded in his stomach.

Merlin yelped in shock as another blow rained down and he tensed and waited for more, however through the pounding and rushing in his head he heard a flurry of commotion. Suddenly, the blows were replaced by gentle prodding which coaxed him from a curled up ball into a sitting position. As his vision cleared, three shapes danced into focus, and Merlin recoiled until he realized it wasn't the Knights.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" A shaggy man reached a hand down to pull Merlin to his feet, steadying him as he stumbled, a moan escaping him.

"Looks like-hit his head," a voice said slowly, coming in and out like a bad radio signal as Merlin's ears rang.

"-get him to the nurse," was what Merlin caught of the first man's voice before he was pulled into walking, however Merlin's knees buckled as his vision swam again.

"Come on kid," a voice rumbled and then Merlin found himself pulled off his feet. Time seemed to blur by before he suddenly realized that his head was cold and someone was holding ice to it.

"Wha?" Merlin murmured, forcing his eyes open, and a figure slowly came into focus, washing his hands and a sink and smiling when he saw that Merlin was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"There, see he's waking up. I told you there was no need for such worrying," the old man spoke. "A good rest and no computers for a week and he'll be alright. Make sure he doesn't use his cellphone either."

"That'll be up to his roommate to ensure, won't it?" A measured voice asked, and Merlin turned his head dizzily to focus on the clean shaven young man who was speaking.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that princess does 'is duty," a shaggy man grinned, leaning back in his chair. "And I knew he'd be alright all along, didn't I Percy?"

The third boy, a huge burly muscle of a man, simply grunted in response, studying Merlin with a kind, caring look.

"You're feeling better?" The clean shaven one asked gently, moving the ice slightly and watching Merlin with care.

"I… Yeah?" Merlin murmured. "Where am I?"

"Doctor Gaius," the old man sat down beside Merlin. "I'm the school physician, and you're in my office. You should be thankful for these boys. Seems they heard a commotion and came running to your rescue. Saved you from an even worse beating, it seems."

"Those Knights didn't know what hit them," the shaggy man brought the front two legs of his chair back to earth and extended a hand.

"Gwaine, at your service kid. What'd you do to get those blokes on your case?"

"I don't know…" Merlin muttered, raising a hand to his head. "They… Don't like my roommate."

"Ah yeah, Arthur Pendragon. I've heard 'bout that. He's a threat, see? His father's got more power than any of theirs, so Leon'll be handing the reins over to Arthur when 'e graduates. Those blokes don't like that idea. Cenred, the greasy one, was next in line for the Knight's presidency, but he knows real well that he'll be dethroned in a second by Arthur Pendragon. Don't know who's worse, they're all self-entitled brats if you ask me," Gwaine shrugged.

"Hey," the clean cut boy spoke up. "Don't say that! They're not all bad! Leon is quite nice, actually. The reason he'd chose Arthur is because he hopes Arthur will uphold the code of their fraternity. They stand for very good things, you know, it's just people like Cenred and Val who dirty their reputation."

"Arthur's a prat," Merlin spoke up with a sudden delirious giggle. "A… A frat prat!"

The four other occupants of the room frowned and Gaius checked Merlin's forehead.

"He'll be alright," Gaius told them. "We just have to wait for the swelling to go down. Now it's time I checked on those, er… Other gentlemen."

As Gaius hurried away, Gwaine burst out laughing, clapping Merlin on the shoulder.

"Frat prats! You know, I like you, kid, what's your name?"

"Merlin," Merlin spoke earnestly, trying to ignore the pounding in his forehead.

"I'm Lance," the clean cut boy spoke up. He cast a glare at Gwaine and continued. "His roommate."

"I'm Percival," the bulky boy stood up and marched over to the bed, his height matching his broad shoulders. "You may call me Percy. Lance and I have known each other since primary school. It's nice to meet you."

"You a freshman?" Gwaine asked, plopping down beside Merlin. "We're sophomores, same as the other two boys who attacked you, not Cenred or Val. Leon's a senior, see?"

"Okay," Merlin nodded agreeably before closing his eyes tightly.

"Shh, talk quieter!" Lancelot admonished. "Can't you see loud noise hurts him?"

"Aw, Merlin's a strong lad, aren't you Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "He'll be alright."

"How's your head feel?" Percy asked softly.

"Like someone stomped on it," Merlin groaned. "It keeps throbbing."

"Someone did stomp on it," Gwaine spoke up.

"Be quiet!" Lance hissed, rolling his eyes before turning gently back to Merlin. "Look, kid, anything you need, we'll help you out. We're in the same dorm as you, but not on your floor. You're lucky school doesn't actually start for a week. You can rest up and still be ready for the first day of classes."

"Shame," Gwaine shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to feign being sick and get out of it?"

"I'm in medicine," Merlin groaned. "I can't miss school."

"Oh, that's tough," Lance admitted. "Percy and I are in law enforcement."

"As for me," Gwaine spoke up. "I'm undeclared and proud."

"Okay," Merlin agreed again before closing his eyes and attempting to squash the throbbing in his head.

"Maybe we can should get him back to his room?" Lance suggested. "Gaius said he could go when he woke."

"I'll ask," Percy declared as he stood up and hurried away. He soon returned with Gaius who checked over Merlin before handing Lance a sheet of paper about Merlin's injury and then declaring that Merlin was free to go.

"Come on kid," Gwaine said as he threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders, but then with utmost gentleness, he helped Merlin stand and supported most of his weight.

Lance lead the way through the University until they reached Merlin's dorm, and then Gwaine grabbed Merlin's key from around his neck and fitted it into the lock.

The three boys asked the receptionist which floor Merlin was on, and before long they had rocketed up to his room and we're making their way down the hall when they ran into Morgana.

"Excuse me," the young woman spoke before her gaze settled on Merlin and she frowned. "What happened?"

"Couple of blokes knocked him around, got his head," Gwaine explained.

"Names?" Morgana asked importantly, to which Percy quietly answered. Morgana's gaze darkened when she heard, but she quickly got out of the way, watching carefully as the boys fitted Merlin's other key into the lock and then burst in, only to freeze.

"Do you mind!" Came a shout, and Lance bit his lip as he carefully helped to lay Merlin down on his bed, ignoring the angry Arthur who had quickly shuffled his girlfriend, whom he'd just been kissing, behind him.

Gwen, however, simply glared slightly at him and stepped back out to look over the situation before gasping and running to Merlin's side.

"What happened?" She cried, as Arthur's gaze immediately darkened as he studied both Gwen and then Merlin, before he grew became slightly concerned and also approached his roommate.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Arthur rumbled softly. "Looks like he hit his head?"

"Couple of Knights beat him up," Gwaine spoke bluntly.

"Val and Cenred were leading it," Lance sighed.

"They were?" Arthur asked, sounding truly shocked, and Gwen let out a soft cry and studied Merlin closely before standing next to Arthur.

"I told you they're trouble," Gwen murmured to him. "Oh poor Merlin!"

"I'll look after him," Arthur suddenly decided. "Don't worry. Concussion? I had one before since when I played sports. I can take it from here. Thank you."

"You'd better take care of him, or you'll be answering to me!" Gwaine spoke up. "I'll be checking on him regularly!"

"I'm sure you'll do a good job," Lance spoke up as he stuck out a hand. "Lancelot, but please call me Lance. My parents liked legends from British culture. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Arthur agreed as his eyes widened, shaking Lance's hand. "British culture huh? That's very interesting! Your parents must be rather educated to know all about British legends."

"Indeed, my father teaches. Now, I'm sure not all Knights are like that," Lance continued. "Maybe one day I'll attend something and find out."

"Yes, well I might be able to get you in," Arthur studied Lance before nodding. "A pleasure to meet you."

Lance, Percy, and Gwaine then hurried away, Gwaine bursting out his disapproval of Lance's self-invitation to a 'frat prat' party.

"Don't worry Gwen," Arthur told her once the boys were gone. "I'll take care of him. Maybe you should head over to your room."

"Alright, goodbye Arthur, Merlin," Gwen smiled before slipping from the room.

"G'bye love!" Arthur called after her before glaring slightly at Merlin and then plopping down on his bed to focus on his cellphone and ignore Merlin.

It went this way for a couple minutes before Merlin gave a strangled whimper followed by a plop, and Arthur looked up to see Merlin reaching pitifully for the bag of ice which had fallen on the floor.

"Here," Arthur rolled his eyes, handing his roommate the ice, however there was a bit of concern in his eyes, and so Merlin closed his own, content to let the cold reduce the pounding and bask in the light of having new friends.

* * *

 **An:** _Please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Again, thank you all for the reviews, and thank you to_ _HoRnIe DeMoN for editing and giving me ideas :)_

* * *

"Arthur, open up this door! Arthur!"

The blonde man gave a sigh, allowing his phone to slip to the bed as he shook his head and tried to wake before he stumbled over to the door. He yanked it open to find his sister standing outside, her face something he'd rather not wake up to.

"Now Arthur," she lectured. "I've had enough of that fellow Gwaine coming up here and claiming you're not taking proper care of your roommate."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Arthur complained. "I've been putting the ice on, bringing him food after every meal, keeping his phone away from him, what more do you want!"

"Gwaine says the poor boy is lonely and getting depressed because you don't actually spend any time talking to him!" Morgana complained, to which Arthur threw his hands in the air with a deep sigh.

"Look, he'll be up in a day or two! It's been like five days, he can survive two more not talking to anyone. Besides, Lance, Percy, and Gwaine come by every night and talk to him, interrupting what I'd like to be doing at night! And honestly, Morgana, it's not like he and I have anything in common, what's there to say to him?" Arthur rolled his eyes, glancing at his roommate who was curled in a small ball. Arthur had to admit that over the last week the boy had sort of shriveled a bit, but it's not as if that had anything to do with his roommate's treatment (or lack thereof) oftowards him!

"Have you ever tried talking to him?" Morgana asked skeptically. "Or is it simply 'here's your food, here's your ice pack now leave me alone'?"

Arthur studied his hands, and Morgana sneered at him. "If you don't start making an attempt, I will get involved. Besides, have you heard Gwen's worry? She's fretting over that boy like no tomorrow!"

"Yeah I've noticed," Arthur ground his teeth slightly. "What's she see in him, anyway?"

"Are you jealous?" Morgana cackled. "Oh Arthur… She sees in him one of the only true friends she's ever had, that's what. Jealous, really Arthur…"

"I'm not jealous," Arthur said as his cheeks pinked. "I'm happy for her to have whatever friends she likes! I just…"

"You just wish that it wasn't a much nicer boy than yourself?" Morgana smirked. "Look, maybe she wouldn't fret over him so much if you actually made an effort to cheer the kid up, okay? If not, I'm invading your room and you'll never get any time alone. Got that?"

Arthur glared at her before slamming the door shut. His gaze traveled to the curled up figure, and he sighed, stalking over and glaring down at him before clearing his throat.

"You awake?" he asked. There was no reply, but Arthur bit his lip as he saw Merlin's breathing shift. He was definitely awake.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur sighed. "My sister thinks we should spend some quality time together. So… Wake up!"

When Merlin remained unresponsive, Arthur rolled his eyes and shook Merlin's shoulder, which lead to a series of moans escaping his lips.

"Ow!" Merlin cried. "Hey, leave me alone will you?"

"I thought you wanted company?" Arthur asked, pulling up a chair. Merlin rolled over and studied Arthur with a much too pale face.

"Not from you," Merlin told him, before shutting his eyes and turning away again.

"Oh come on," Arthur sighed. "Earlier this week you wouldn't shut up about being bored! What's wrong?"

"You're actually sitting here," Merlin muttered.

"Look!" Arthur cried. "I was just doing you a favor! But whatever, you don't want to talk, you can lay there and be lonely."

Arthur almost got up, however when Merlin just gave a little sigh and remained quiet, Arthur's conscious tugged at him and he slowly sat down again.

"Look," Arthur spoke slowly. "I… I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time, okay? Now… Get up! Come on, don't be lazy! Let's do something!"

"I don't wanna do something," Merlin muttered. "I want you to do something though, I want you to go away."

Arthur hesitated; pondering how to reply, and then a wonderful idea came into his mind.

"Look, I want to show you there's no hard feelings!" Arthur grinned. "So… When you're feeling better, I'll take you to a party! A real good one!"

"Yay…" Merlin groaned unenthusiastically.

"Yes yay, these parties are exclusive!" Arthur cried. "There's one of the first day after classes, and you're coming. That's final, Merlin."

Arthur stood, proud of himself for remedying his situation with Merlin, however he had to admit that the boy looked no happier than he did before his grand invitation, and Arthur frowned.

"Look," Arthur added, searching the room before his eyes landed on a chocolate bar he'd acquired from the cooking club who were trying to recruit him for whatever the reason. Arthur snatched it and then dropped it on Merlin who flinched at then glared at him, snatching the chocolate and staring at it in confusion. "Take that, maybe it'll make help you feel better. I'll be on my bed if you need anything, okay?"

Merlin stared at the chocolate for a few more minutes before speaking. "Don't you like chocolate?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Arthur laughed. "But I'm not the one with the concussion."

Merlin hesitated, staring at Arthur, before slowly pulling the wrapper off and munching on the chocolate. He hesitated, before quietly asking, "First day after classes?"

"Yup!" Arthur grinned. "Bring Lance, okay?"

Merlin snorted, turning away, however a small smile was on his face as he swallowed down the last of his chocolate.

MMM

The rest of the week didn't seem quite so long to Merlin. Gwen came by several times, as did Gwaine, Percy, and Lance. Lance was very excited to go to the party, and Merlin smirked as he told Percy and Gwaine to go as well. If Arthur wanted two of them, he'd get the other two as well.

The thing that made the difference to Merlin's mood, however, was Arthur actually attempting to be civil. Arthur's sister must really be as scary as her voice sounded from the doorway, because suddenly Arthur was checking up on how he was feeling, and lecturing him about his upcoming footy games. He was disappointed to hear that Merlin didn't play, but he informed Merlin he would be teaching him as he couldn't possibly be seen with someone who was just going to do med school.

Although Arthur was still condescending and annoying, his ridiculous opinions made Merlin smile slightly and laugh and roll his eyes. They were, dare he say it, almost becoming friends. Of course, Merlin didn't think he could ever actually be friends with someone a prat like Arthur, but he could fake it.

When the day finally came for him to be able to play with his phone and participate in life again, Arthur helped him stand up and walk out to the common room, where Gwen, Percy, Lance, Gwaine, and even Morgana threw him a sort of little party. Merlin beamed, but moaned when Gwaine reminded him far too cheerfully that classes were starting up.

"I told you to fake being sick some more," Gwaine chuckled. "But then we wouldn't be able to go crash that illustrious party occurring tonight!"

"What's that?" Arthur turned to Gwaine. "Did you say something?"

"Nah, why would I do that?" Gwaine grinned at Arthur, who hesitated before nodding and turning away.

"Don't get any more concussions, Merls," Gwaine lectured. "You might end up like him!"

Merlin laughed, his face bright again, and he blushed as Morgana gave him a quick hug and proclaimed the fact she was glad he was feeling better. Gwen too gave him a quick hug, and then they dug into the cake Lance had acquired from somewhere. Their own little party went on for some time before Morgana disappeared somewhere, followed by Gwen and Arthur. Lance decided they should go out for dinner, so everyone snatched some money and then the group headed downtown where Percy introduced them to a diner he liked.

The boys had a good night, but all too soon it was time to head home, and so Merlin was dropped off outside his dorm room. He was about to head inside, when he paused and swallowed hard. He listened for a moment, and was hesitantly slipping his key into the lock, when a voice interrupted this action.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," a voice told him, and Merlin turned to find Morgana standing behind him. She smirked at him before informing him: "Arthur and Gwen will be doing this every once in a while, and I don't believe you don't want to interrupt them."

"Doing…" Merlin trailed off with a violent blush when he heard a low moan from the room, and the even the tips of his ears pinked.

"Look, come on in, it's only fair," Morgana told him as she led him into her room.

"Aren't… Guys supposed to stay out of girls' rooms?" Merlin blushed madly as Morgana slipped off her sweater.

"Well girls are supposed to stay out of guys' rooms too," Morgana turned, and Merlin was thankful she at least wore an undershirt. "Doesn't stop them."

"Why?" Merlin suddenly cried. "Why Gwen? I mean… She doesn't…"

"Seem like the type?" Morgana asked, lounging on the sofa on the other side of the room and motioning him closer. "She's not really, I don't think really, but she loves Arthur more than most anything, you see. Don't worry, she means the world to him too. That's why he's so glad they're here in a dorm. Father would never approve."

"I don't think my mother would approve either," Merlin blushed as he sat at the very edge of the couch.

"Oh not of that, father would be very proud of Arthur for that," Morgana rolled her eyes. "It's Gwen he wouldn't approve of. She's not in his circle of elite. Arthur tried that though. He had loads of girlfriends before Gwen ever came along. None of them stuck, not like Gwen."

"But why her?" Merlin wailed. Morgana studied him, before shrugging slightly.

"If you don't know, it's not my place to say. Just know that they're happy and don't mess this up for them!" Morgana glared at him, before smiling at him. "Now, first day of classes is tomorrow. You should get some rest. Med school is hard, I hear. Goodnight, Merlin."

She stood, allowing him to lay tentatively down on the couch. She retrieved a blanket and tossed it over him, causing Merlin to blush again. Morgana studied him for a moment before laughing softly. He could have died of embarrassment when she blew him a goodnight kiss, however soon the light was out and Merlin was left to his thoughts.

So, did Arthur really care about Gwen like Morgana claimed? Merlin certainly hoped so. He didn't understand them, not at all, but maybe he would the closer he got to them. For now, however, Merlin drifted off to sleep, trying his best to forget about the big party tomorrow night. which would be occurring the next night. He wondered vaguely if he needed a date and for some odd reason Morgana popped into his head, however he shoved the thought away and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review :) Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _Thanks again to HoRnIe DeMoN for checking over this chapter. I really appreciate it :)_

* * *

The night of the party came with a bang. Merlin had enjoyed the little party his friends had prepared for him, but it in no way equipped him for the party that happened later… Why he'd decided to attend, he wasn't sure, however he supposed it was good to try new things. Still, the experience would be scaring the back of his mind for some time...

MMM

"You ready for tonight?" Arthur asked his roommate as he emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tailored black pants, a black button up, and a loose grey suit jacket. He surveyed Merlin before adding, "And you should change soon."

"Um… Change what, my clothes? I'm already dressed".

"That's what you're wearing to the party…?"

Merlin glanced down at his own blue polo shirt and jeans, "Yeah."

"No you're not," Arthur said simply.

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Not that."

"Ah, very helpful… Well, what would you suggest? This is my the nicest shirt I brought."

"It's terrible!" Arthur proclaimed. He turned and rummaged through the closet before pulling out a black leather jacket and some rather tailored jeans. "This jacket doesn't fit my shoulders anymore, so it should be about your size. Keep the shirt, and then let's go. I see your friends waiting for you down there."

Arthur pointed to the window, and Merlin sighed before slipping into the new clothes. Arthur nodded, proclaiming that his new outfit was much better, and then he knocked on Gwen's door.

"You ready?" he asked kindly, and Merlin marveled again at how Arthur actually sounded like a nice person when he talked to his girlfriend. Their relationship was still a mystery to him, however he was beginning to accept it. He felt there must be more to it than met the eye, but he still hadn't placed his finger on whatever he was missing.

It was several moments before Gwen emerged in a sparkling silver mini-dress, and Arthur smiled.

"You look lovely," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked softly. "I'm not sure it suits me…"

"No, it suits you just fine!" Arthur smiled, giving her a quick kiss before sweeping her along down the hall and leaving Merlin behind. "Come on, Merlin!"

Gwen glanced back at him apologetically, and Merlin sighed before trotting after them. He tried to ignore their kissing in the elevator best he could before the doors slid open and he trotted out to meet his friends, who nodded at his outfit.

"Nice," Lance told him, and Merlin snorted.

"These are Arthur's," Merlin informed them.

"Well they're great," Gwaine replied. "Come on! I'm ready to try the punch!"

"Don't you try the punch," Lance told Merlin softly. "Okay? I'm not, Percy's not, and you just got over your concussion."

"I wasn't planning on it," Merlin laughed. He let himself be swept along through the night until they reached a little old house from which music was blaring and shouts were emitting. People were streaming into the fraternity, and Merlin felt a pat on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Gwen smiling gently at him.

"Be safe, Merlin," she told him before Arthur pulled her away.

"Come on, love," he said, excitement dancing behind his eyes. "Leon says if I stay long enough, I get to do a little mock initiation, since he wants to give me a real one at the end of the year."

"Okay," Gwen chuckled, nodding at Merlin, before she was swept into the house. Merlin gulped as he starred at the pounding place, and then Lance also smiled at him.

"Ready?" Lance grinned, as he nudged Merlin forward.

"'Course he is!" Gwaine declared, and with that he tugged Merlin along into the house, the others quickly trailing behind, and Merlin was ushered into somewhere he'd never imagined he'd end up; it was like something out of an R rated teen movie. Gwaine hurried away to the drink table, as Merlin stuck himself close to Lance, hovering nervously.

"Don't look so frightened!" Lance smiled encouragingly. "Have a good time, Merlin! Now, I'm going to find Leon. I want to get on his good side!"

WIih that, Merlin was left with simply Percy, who shrugged.

"Want to do something?" Percy asked in his usual soft voice, and Merlin had to ask three times before he could figure out what Percy was suggesting. When he realized how unhelpful Percy's suggestion was, Merlin simply shrugged, his gaze darting around.

"Explore?" Merlin shouted. "After all, we probably won't ever be back!"

Percy nodded, following Merlin around the bottom floor and discovering the dancing hall of a living room, another dancing hall in the dining room, and a game room. The kitchen was a wasteland except for a kissing couple, and so they decided to head upstairs. On the balcony, people were drinking and jumping out onto a sofa, and so Percy and Merlin simply shrugged at each other before wandering through a mostly empty hallway. Nothing too interesting there, and neither dared look behind all the closed doors. Far too soon they found themselves back downstairs, and much to Merlin's disappointment, a girl pulled Percy away to dance, leaving Merlin on his own. He sat on a sofa being lonely and people watching.

He heard Arthur's voice quite suddenly, and he looked up to see Arthur, Lance, Leon, and an unknown upperclassman talking excitedly in the corner. Merlin shrugged before a strange notion came across his mind, and he frowned. Where was Gwen? He looked around suddenly, realizing she wasn't in sight. Merlin suddenly panicked, leaping to his feet. He was about to run off looking for her when he heard Lance calling his voice.

"Merlin!" Lance shouted, calling him over. "I want you to meet Leon."

"Yeah, cool, but I've gotta-" Merlin tried, however Leon began speaking grandly, interrupting the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet Arthur Pendragon's roommate," Leon smiled, shaking his hand. "Leon, and I've heard your name is Merlin? Lovely to speak with you. I'm glad you could make it. Do you also have an interest in this fraternity?"

"Of course he does, doesn't he Gwen?" Arthur smiled, glancing to his side, and then the color drained from his face. "Gwen? Gwen!"

Arthur suddenly spun, looking for her desperately, and Merlin wiggled away from Leon, his face angry.

"I've been trying to tell you!" He cried. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Leon shrugged. "Anyway-"

"No no! You don't understand!" Arthur cried. "I have to find her! You don't understand!"

"But we were about to talk about your potential initiation," Leon pointed out. "Surely your girlfriend can wait?"

"No she can't!" Arthur pulled away. "You don't understand, I have to find her!"

"I can help you?" Lance asked softly. "Why do you have to find her?"

"None of your business!" Arthur cried, before adding more politely. "Thank you, though, please do help find her. Please, just… Merlin, can you and Lance take upstairs, and I'll look down here?"

"Okay?" Merlin said slowly. "Arthur, you okay?"

"Of course!" Arthur glared, before biting his lip and nodding at them in much appreciation. "Thank you both. I won't forget this."

With that, Arthur took off, Merlin and Lance staring after him in confusion. They shrugged, however, and then started off up the stairs.

MMM

Arthur waded through the sea of people, desperately texting Gwen and grinding his teeth in annoyance when she didn't answer. He spun when he heard someone shouting his name and his face turned red in annoyance when he saw a very intoxicated Gwaine sitting atop the grade piano, shouting for him. He rolled his eyes and turned away, however when Gwaine continued shouting again so, Arthur slowly stalked over.

"What?" he snapped.

"I sa'y'er gi'lf'end," Gwaine slurred. "Think she's got so'me'one be'r. Sorry A'fur."

"No…" Arthur's eyes widened in sudden horror, shaking Gwaine suddenly. "Which way did she go? Gwaine?!"

Gwaine, however, only hiccuped cheerfully, and Arthur took off running, his face ashen. He stumbled down the hall, heading toward a room that had been mentioned earlier, the den. He stopped with a stumble when he heard a soft yelp inside, and then his face turned beat red before he burst through the door. In moments he was seeing red.

The next moments passed in a blur. One moment Arthur was charging in, and the next moment Val found himself crumpled on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Get out!" Arthur growled and shoved him toward the door. "Now!"

"Hey man…" Val trailed off as his eyes flickered desperately, but Arthur simply shoved him again.

"Now!" Arthur roared. "I don't want to will hit you again, but so move it! Get out!"

Val bit his lip, however but Arthur pushed him out the door, closed it with a click, and locked it immediately, before he collapsed next to a softly sobbing Gwen.

"Love I… I'm so sorry," Arthur gathered her into his arms, softly soothing her. "I'm so sorry, oh love… Oh Gwen…"

"I'm alright," she was quick to try to wipe her tears away. "I'm alright, it's alright."

"No it's not," Arthur cried softly, rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry. He didn't…"

"No, I'm alright," Gwen spoke gently.

"It's not like…"

"No, not like that," Gwen shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm alright Arthur."

"No, no it's not alright," Arthur found himself hiccuping. "We're leaving, come on."

"But your mock initiation!" Gwen protested, pulling Arthur back. "You were so excited!"

"Forget the initiation!" Arthur cried desperately. "Please, you should get home right? That's what you want, truly?"

Gwen nodded miserably, staring at the floor, and Arthur hugged her gently, hushing her again as another wave of tears bubbled.

"It's alright, I don't know what happened… You were there and then…"

"He pulled me away when you weren't looking," Gwen said softly. "Don't worry; it's not like the other time. Don't Arthur, it's not like that."

"I don't care; I wasn't paying close enough attention!" Arthur cried softly, before shaking his head. "It's alright, we won't come back, it's okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, Arthur, don't say that! Your father expects you too!"

"I don't care what my father expects!" Arthur cried again, staring down at her. "You know that!"

"I do know, but he does expect that, and you can't let him down. You know the only reason you're getting your tuition paid for is because you've continued to do what he expects. I can't allow you to let him down. We will come back."

"Gwen please…" Arthur shook his head, however Gwen kissed him gently nevertheless.

"We can go home, but please… Don't tell anyone?" Gwen pleaded, but Arthur bit his lip.

"Val is a menace! I've got to tell Leon…"

"Please Arthur?" Gwen begged, and Arthur sighed, hugging her nodding.

"I won't," Arthur promised. "I won't tell him… I promise. Come on, let's get you home."

Gwen hugged him a moment more, relishing his warmth, before slipping under his arm as he ushered her out of the house, and then out into the cold night air.

MMM

Merlin and Lance found neither hide nor hare of Gwen, and so they headed back downstairs.

"I'll look for Arthur," Lance told Merlin. "And then Leon. You'll be alright on your own?"

"Uh huh," Merlin nodded, watching as Lance disappeared into the crowd. He was wandering over to a couch, when he spotted Val. and then Merlin paled and began stumbling to quietly move away, but then Merlin overheard something that made him creep closer.

"I can't believe he found you!" the ginger boy with Val looked shocked, but Val simply merely clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Oh Ozzie," Val shook the red headed boy as he laughed. "Don't worry, they won't tell. My place here is safe, always will be. She won't want anyone else to know and Arthur always listens."

Merlin stumbled away angrily, his thoughts swirling. Of course he couldn't know for sure, but… He spotted Lance with Leon, and then suddenly he realized he had to talk to someone, so he headed over.

* * *

 **An:** _Please review :) Semi plot twist!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** _Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten :) I was actually going to post a day or two ago, but the site wasn't working :/..._

 _Anyway, here it is now! Thank you to HoRnIe DeMoN for looking over this chapter._

* * *

"You sound seem to be a good man Lance!" Leon was saying as he clapped Lance on the shoulder when Merlin approached.

"Excuse me!" Merlin shouted over the music. "I have to tell you something!"

"Um… Merlin…" Lance pleaded quietly, but when he saw Merlin's expression he backtracked quickly, his face becoming worried. "Merlin? What is it? What's wrong?

"Val," Merlin cried in a hushed voice. "He was assaulting… Someone!"

"That's ridiculous," Leon turned away. "Maybe you shouldn't have any more punch and should head home."

"It's true!" Merlin pleaded, his eyes going wide. He looked between the two men before turning back to Leon. "I heard people talking about it!"

"What people?" Leon asked, hesitantly listening.

"Him with his two friends, and Arthur and… someone else," Merlin trailed off, not willing to divulge Gwen's identity. "I heard them!"

"Oh… Well that's alright," Leon shrugged slightly. "Now Lance…"

"Excuse me!" Lance cried his face in outraged as he faced Leon. "Surely you will do something about this! This is against your own Knight's Code!"

"I… Oh, of course I will," Leon added smoothly. "Val will be given a good talking to, don't worry about that. That sort of conduct is not appropriate, nor should it be talked about!"

Lance gazed at Leon, before he stood, his gaze angry.

"If you are implying what I believe you are buddy, I don't think I'm interested in joining this place after all," Lance muttered, his expression both hurt and angry.

"Hey now, I'm not implying anything," Leon argued, pulling Lance to sit down again as Merlin awkwardly stood by and watched the dealing conversation. "I simply can do nothing can't do anything right now during this party. I honestly have very little power over what goes on at these events, but the minute Val wakes up with a pounding head in the morning I will pull him aside and discuss this with him. He will know that he cannot participate in such behavior, or he will soon find himself no longer a Knight. Okay?"

"Okay…" Lance agreed softly, his anger seemingly placated. Merlin watched carefully before he backed away, fleeing the party and feeling quite done with loud music and drunks. He saw Gwaine passed out on the couch. and he flinched when he thought about what that meant for the man in the morning.

Without further adu he ran from the party and soon arrived at his dorm house, slipping inside quietly as he didn't want to wake the other students.

"You have a good time?" A voice smooth as silk suddenly slipped around Merlin, and he jumped when he saw Morgana slip out of the shadows.

"Wha-what're you doing up?" Merlin gasped out, recovering his breath.

"I've just returned from a sorority gathering, quite different than your little party," Morgana smirked. She stepped closer, checking him over quickly before asking. "How was it, party boy?"

"It… it was weird," Merlin shivered, gulping as she stepped closer. "Um… It was okay though… Do you… Do you ever want to uh, uh, I mean, sometimes boys bring girls to these things." Merlin blushed madly.

"Well Merlin," Morgana chuckled softly, gazing at him before shaking her head. "Are you honestly asking me on a date? Did you have a little too much to drink tonight?"

Merlin blushed even more madly and looked down, shaking his head, before he suddenly felt her nudge him.

"I'm kidding, Merlin," Morgana laughed softly. "I would love to go on a date with you, but not to one of those parties. They're smelly and awful and never follow whatever code those boys claim to have. I'd far prefer to explore the campus, maybe introduce you to a nice little restaurant and then stargaze by the lake on the other side of the campus."

"Okay," Merlin squeaked, before clearing his throat and nodding. "Sounds like a… a good plan!"

"Yes it does," Morgana laughed softly. "Now, run along to bed Merlin. I think you'll be changing accommodations tonight again, by the way. I was looking for Gwen, and it looked as if Arthur and Gwen are once more occupying the other your room."

"Oh…" Merlin looked down, before sighing. "I didn't even bring my pjs…."

"I'm sure you'll work something out," Morgana laughed, before sashaying up the stairs, leaving Merlin to sigh and trudge after her. He was surprised, though, when he reached his room and heard soft murmurs coming through the door. Not meaning to really listen in, but not being able to help himself, he heard Gwen crying softly, and Arthur hushing her gently, until her cries subsided, there was a soft sigh, and then silence. Merlin blinked in confusion, before shrugging and trekking into Morgana's room, curling in the other bed, facing the wall, and quickly falling asleep.

MMM

The morning found Arthur wrapped next to Gwen, his heart heavy as last night came back to him. He had done his very best to comfort Gwen, who had told him time and again that she was alright, but guilt still stabbed through him. She was right, he couldn't change his life or his joining of the Knights because of this. His father would never pay for his Uni time if he knew first off who Arthur was in love with, or second off that his son cared more for Gwen then he did whatever future his father had planned for him in the business world. Gwen was right, he'd be attending the next party like always, but he had a plan. He'd already tried the plan once, and failed abysmally, but this time he would explain to Gwen, and maybe this time around he would be better able to protect her adequately from monsters like Val.

"Good morning," Gwen murmured softly, and Arthur sighed, kissing her gently.

"How're you today, love?" Arthur murmured. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Arthur, I've said that," Gwen murmured. "Last night… It was nothing, just forget it, please?"

"I can't pretend like it never happened," Arthur argued. "I can't Gwen. You could have… Gwen, I don't think you should attend the parties anymore. I can't look after you well enough…"

"I don't need looking after!" Gwen argued. "Last night… I was just caught off guard, really Arthur."

"Look," Arthur sighed. "I don't want to put you in danger again by bringing you there. I… They won't leave you alone now, you know that, so… We need to do again like in secondary."

"Oh Arthur, not again, please?" Gwen begged. "I thought we were over that childish hiding!"

"It's for your own good!" Arthur pleaded. "If we look like we've broken up again, maybe they'll move on, and forget about it all. Okay?"

"I'm not going to hide again!" Gwen cried angrily. "We've done this once and then decided it's not worth it!"

"Gwen… If you get hurt…"

"Blame me, not yourself, because I am not going to hide the truth," Gwen argued. "I'll hide it from your father and anyone that could tell him anything, but I don't want to be your dirty little secret."

"I would never think of you in that manner!" Arthur protested. "It's just… If you were ever hurt because you were just trying to be there for me, again, I… I could never forgive myself."

"You still haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" Gwen murmured, brushing hair out of Arthur's eyes, and he looked firmly away, before gently kissing her cheek. "Arthur, I told you, you are not to blame for what happened."

"If you say to blame you one more time, so help me…" Arthur trailed off, before sighing and holding her close. "Please Gwen…"

Gwen hesitated, turning the idea over in her mind, before very hesitantly asking, "Would it really make you feel better?"

"Yes! Knowing that you were safe would make me feel a lot better!"

"Fine," Gwen sighed. "I won't attend the next party with you, but I don't want to hide our entire relationship, please? Not again… You remember what they were saying about us then… I just really don't want to go through all that."

"If they forget about you, maybe you'll be safe the rest of the time too," Arthur told her, however she simply shook her head.

"Stop," she commanded. "I can look out for myself, I did before I got caught up in your world, and I can now."

Arthur sighed, holding her close and remembering the rumors and the lies. The fear that had stabbed him then lingered even now, and he had begun to feel as though it may never leave him. It was a Saturday, and Arthur began to feel Gwen falling asleep beside him again, and so he too let himself slip into sleep. If hiding his love for her was enough to keep her safe, he was willing to. He understood Gwen's point of view, and he'd never want her to be unhappy, but the fear of knowing that at any second the boys he called friends could turn against them left Arthur skittish every time they were apart. Of course, if Gwen hadn't been so upset last time, Arthur might not be fretting now. However, he remembered her tears and fright even now, and the memory haunted him like a shadow. People never understood, but why did they need people's stamp of approval? Their love didn't need to be approved by the world.

When Arthur didn't bring Gwen to the next party, people would assume things, as they always did, and Arthur wouldn't stop them because he was never very good at stopping rumors, but rumors were worth Gwen's safety, of that he was sure.

* * *

 **AN:** _Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _Hi, sorry it took forever for me to post this, I've been super super busy with school, but here it is again :)_

 _Also, thanks to my beta reader HoRnIe DeMoN for looking this chapter over!_

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Merlin groaned as he stretched and slowly rolled his legs out of bed, preparing to throw a pillow at Arthur for waking him, and then blushing madly when he saw Morgana standing there, shaking her head and smiling at him as his face turned pink.

"Oh… hello," Merlin mumbled, quickly wrapping his blanket around himself and blushing more. "Um… What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast," Morgana declared, throwing a sweatshirt at him and then turning away. "Arthur thought you might be cold so he handed that over this morning. He and Gwen are waiting outside. Do you want to eat with them or do you have other plans?"

"Uh… I was planning to eat with Lance, Percy and Gwaine," Merlin admitted, however Morgana shook her head.

"Lance is eating with the Knights, though Gwaine told me he and Percy are free. He actually asked if you were eating with me and my brother, so I said sure. He plans to meet us downstairs," Morgana smiled, before handing Merlin his phone. "He texted you this morning."

"Oh…" Merlin nodded slowly, before nodding. "Okay, sounds good."

He watched as she stepped outside and then he hurried to get ready, yanking his sweatshirt on and then shivering a bit. Morgana was right, it was a bit cold.

With that, he stepped outside and smiled at Gwen, who nodded back.

"Well, let's go then!" Arthur declared, leading the way down the hall and keeping a keen eye on Gwen, however Merlin hurried to walk beside her and spoke softly.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"I'm absolutely fine," she replied. "Don't worry about me Merlin."

"I heard about what happened, sort of. I mean, not what happened, but that you and Arthur got separated," Merlin bit his lip.

"He found me just fine," Gwen replied, giving Merlin a positive, gentle smile. "Really. Nothing bad happened. Don't worry. Did you have a good time at the party last night?"

"I dunno," Merlin shrugged, slowly beginning to accept her story and believing that she was truly all right. "I don't know why you and Arthur attend them… I'm not going back if I can help it."

"Oh, that's too bad. I go for Arthur," Gwen smiled, stepping out of the way so Merlin could enter the elevator. "I might go back, we'll see."

"Hello all…"

Gwaine raised an arm in greeting as the elevator door opened up and the group stepped out, however the arm soon returned to his head and he groaned softly.

"He doesn't feel well after last night," Percy rumbled in his usual quiet voice. "It's good to see you Merlin. You alright after that?"

"I'm fine," Merlin shrugged. "Don't know why I'm the one everyone keeps asking."

The only reply to that comment was a soft laugh from Morgana, and then Merlin jumped as her hand slowly brushed his, however his smile widened and he brushed her back before giggling softly, which earned him a strange look from Arthur, before the other boy rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I heard they have crepes for breakfast," Gwen spoke up, smiling hopefully. "And scrambled eggs and bacon."

"The eggs aren't the only things that are scrambled," Arthur rumbled, sending a direct look at Merlin, however his voice was teasing, and Merlin smiled rather than letting it get to him.

"Oh shut up you prat," Merlin retorted, however he didn't mean it, and it seemed Arthur realized that because he simply chuckled before striding ahead.

"Seems like you and your roommate are getting along a bit better," Percy smiled. "Lance and Gwaine had a little problem, but it's not bad or anything. Gwaine just… Made a little mess last night and it upset Lance, of course. He's spending this afternoon with us, though, after Gwaine is feeling better."

"Yeah… Arthur seemed pretty worried about Gwen, from what I could tell," Merlin nodded. "Maybe he's not quite so terrible… I dunno, he seems complicated. I still don't like him, though, no offence Morgana."

"Oh, none taken," Morgana replied with a smirk. "You're right, my brother is quite a prat."

MMM

Breakfast went well, and soon after Arthur and Gwen left to spend the day together while Lance showed up and suggested the boys go hiking and explore.

"I'll just go find my sorority sisters then," Morgana told Merlin when he informed her of the day's plan. "We're getting ready for our own little party, quite different than the one you attended last night."

"Wait," Merlin hesitated, glancing at his friends before biting his lip. "Actually… My friends want to go hiking, but I… I thought maybe you could show me around the town? Just since Arthur mentioned you've explored a bit on your own already…"

"Ah, so you weren't drunk when you asked me out last night," Morgana smiled. "Well, alright. I suppose I can spare a bit of time for you."

"Great!" Merlin beamed, smiling like a little kid in a candy shop. "This'll be so fun! Where do you want to go? Could I see the town? Maybe we can get ice cream!"

"A little cold for ice cream," Morgana chuckled. "But I know a really cute coffee shop. They serve tea too, if that's more your cuppa."

"Okay," Merlin nodded, before slowly slipping his hand into hers, and beaming when she squeezed his hand.

"I, uh, I gotta tell the guys!" Merlin suddenly squeaked, and Morgana laughed softly as Merlin skittered away, and the older boys pat him on the back proudly. Merlin blushed once more, before he scampered back to her and smiled gently as she took his hand. They walked out to the road outside the campus and she led him down a little path toward the nearby town. Merlin's eyes shined with excitement.

MMM

"Morgana and Merlin seem to be getting on quite well," Gwen commented as Arthur popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and hummed in agreement.

"I s'pose," he muttered once he was done chewing. "But she'll leave him soon enough, you'll see."

"Arthur!" Gwen cried, shoved him lightly, and he laughed, kissing her back.

"I'm kidding! Sort of… He's a bumbling idiot, I don't know what my sister sees in him," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He's sort of sweet," was Gwen's reply. "Your sister is a lucky girl."

Arthur gazed at Gwen for a moment, chewing his lip, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, okay," he murmured. "And I'm a lucky boy to have you."

"I wouldn't trade you for the world," Gwen replied softly, slipping her hand into his and snuggling close, watching a few geese land on the university's lake stretched out in front of them. "Thank you for coming here. I like this place a lot better than those parties, honestly, though I don't mind going."

"You should mind," Arthur huffed. "But don't worry, you won't need to go back."

"And why's that?" Gwen frowned.

"It's not safe, and if you ever got hurt I'd only blame myself," Arthur replied. "So I've convinced another girl, Vivian, to go with me. She's already dating another boy, don't worry, but I have to bring some girl and she seems to love those parties."

"Arthur, I can go with you!" Gwen cried suddenly. "Really, I don't mind!"

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked concerned, however Gwen nodded firmly. "Alright… We'll see Gwen. I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"I can take care of myself," Gwen replied simply. "Here, have some more chocolate, and a cookie too. I bet Vivian can't cook like I can."

"No one can cook like you, Gwen," Arthur smiled, munching on the cookie in delight before hugging her gently, gazing at the lake and pondering what he would do at the next party.

MMM

"It's nice Merlin's got a girl," Gwaine spoke as he led his friends up a steep trail behind the campus. He, Gwaine, and Percy had been walking for some time, and though they were getting a bit tired, Gwaine still found a way to talk. His morning headache had disappeared, leaving him his usual, chatty self. "I wish I had a girl like Morgana! She's smokin'!"

"Gwaine!" Lance rolled his eyes, lightly shoving his friend. "I think it's nice too. It's cute. Merlin needs a girl in his life, little kid that he is."

"Cute? Now you sound like a girl," Gwaine laughed, however Percy suddenly shushed them both, holding a finger to his lips and pointing. Lance frowned and followed Percy's gaze, before he pulled Gwaine behind a tree and also stared.

Gwaine, confused, almost spoke, before he saw and quieted. Ahead of them was a clearing, with Val and some cronies standing in the middle, laughing and drinking.

"That kid doesn't scare me," Val was laughing. "His daddy might have power, but he's a kid. I'm a man."

"But aren't you worried? Leon seems to like him a lot!" One of the other boys was pointing out, frowning a bit. "If you don't get head boy, then we don't get anything either, remember? And our fathers expect plenty of us too!"

"Oh don't worry about it," Val shook his head lightly at the other boy. "Arthur Pendragon is not invincible. He has plenty of weaknesses. I discovered one last night. I won't let your daddy down, Ethan."

The other boys laughed raucously, patting Ethan on the back, who pushed them away and rolled his eyes, muttering that they thought no differently.

"Gwen..." Lance trailed off, before pulling his friends away and hurrying down the trail.

"Oh come on, I was having a good time," Gwaine sighed, however he made no move to stop and hurried along beside his friend. "So, maybe we're knights in shining armor too!"

"I don't know about the shining armor," Percy joked softly, poking the dirt on Gwaine's shirt from where he fell earlier, however he too hurried along, joining in on the mission to warn Arthur and Gwen about the possible impending danger.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out with. What'd you think of this one? Please comment!_


End file.
